U.S. Pat. No. 7,458,162 discloses a motor-driven chain saw wherein a metal crankcase sump is injection molded into a housing component. A section is formed on the metal crankcase sump whereon attachment elements are fixed for attaching the guide bar. The guide bar lies against the metal crankcase sump.
Internal combustion engines in portable handheld work apparatus are usually spark ignited and incorporate an ignition unit having an ignition module. The ignition module has to be connected to ground. For this purpose, the ignition module is usually connected to the metal crankcase by a connecting lead.